


A happy accident (for Yang)

by Odin_Crusades



Series: Minifics [11]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumblebee - Freeform, Bumbleby - Freeform, Embarrassment, F/F, Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, Minific, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odin_Crusades/pseuds/Odin_Crusades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang discovers that things wrapped in a bow are fun. Blake wishes she'd been more careful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A happy accident (for Yang)

**Author's Note:**

> Context: https://www.reddit.com/r/RWBY/comments/3vrcx5/yang_seems_happy_with_her_giftrwby_fanartnest/cxq1e4y?context=3
> 
> Source: https://twitter.com/RWBY_fanartnest/status/673340455631716353

"Yang!" Blake called.

"Yeah?" Yang's voice drifted from the small kitchenette.

"Uh, can you help me?" Blake winced as she spoke.

She heard Yang set down whatever she'd been doing and quickly walk into the dorm. Her face flickered with different emotions, finally settling on her biting back a grin.

"You've done this." She said.

"It was an accident!" Blake protested. "I was working on using Gambol shroud in enclosed spaces and I was trying a new technique to loop it over my arm and I..." Blake trailed off.

"Wrapped your arms together?" Yang said, completing the sentence as she stepped forward and inspected the ribbon. She looked at Blake.

"I thought you were supposed to be good with Gambol Shroud." Yang said, taking the ends in either hand and pulling at them, frowning.

"Where is Gambol Shroud?"

Blake looked at the floor, her weapon lying under the bed.

"The ribbon slipped off and it made it more embarrasing so I tried to hide it..." Blake trailed off again.

"Oh dear." Yang said, smiling gently. She held the two ends of the ribbon in front of her, then smiled wider.

"No, don't tie it up in a bow..." Blake grumbled, watching Yang's fingers tie the two ends together.

"There, all wrapped up!" Yang said.

Blake rolled her eyes.

"Hey, don't be like that!" Yang scolded, stepping behind Blake and wrapping her arms around Blake's waist. "Smile!" Yang cheered as she lifted Blake off the ground, much to her embarrassment.

Blake was blushing furiously when Yang put her down and quickly untied the ribbon.

"Yang..." Blake gently punched her partner on the arm. She made to walk past her, then cracked the ribbon like a whip, tripping Yang up as the ribbon wrapped around her boot and was pulled sharply.

"Looks like you _Yang-ked_ me off my feet." Yang laughed, rolling onto her back and winking at Blake. She accepted Blake's hand and pulled herself up, giving Blake a quick kiss.

"I'm going back to cooking. Try not to tie yourself up, okay?" Yang said.

"Sure." Blake smiled.


End file.
